Gathering the Troops
by Major144
Summary: A prequel in the episode Wild Wipeout. Mayor Lothor and his secretary Motodrone go to gather some troops to battle the evil rangers
1. Chapter 1

Gathering the Troops  
Chapter 1 A Decision  
By: Major144  
I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Mayor Lothor watched as the young blond girl left his office in a huff. It had been a strange conversation. The girl had first fainted at the sight of Lothor but had regained conciseness in a few minutes. The girl had then talked about fighting the evil power rangers. Lothor was a peaceful man. He was afraid of the rangers. But what the girl said made sense. The people of Blue Bay Harbor to protect it. The rangers were destroying and threatening his fair city and it's citizens and he was going to protect them all. Lothor thought about what he should do. The rangers far outnumbered him. He needed to gather the city's most outstanding citizens. Lothor called to his faithful secretary Motodrone on the intercom.  
"Motodrone please bring me the city records of our most outstanding citizens." Sadi Lothor.  
"Right away sir." Said Motordrone.  
A few minutes latter Motordrone came into his office with the records. There were about six records.  
"Hm yes they might do." Said Lothor. "Come Motodrone we must gather these citizens." He said.  
"What for sir?" Asked Motodrone.  
"You remember that girl who spoke to me?" Asked Lothor.  
"Yes." Replied Motodrone.  
"Well she talked about fighting and stopping the rangers and how it is my duty to protect the city. She was right it's my duty to protect the city. I can't do it alone so I'm going recruit the city's finest citizens to help me stop them." Explained Lothor. "Will you join me by my side to recruit these citizens and will you fight by my side?" He asked.  
"I got your back sir." Said Motodrone.  
"Your a good secretary and a great and loyal friend rolled up in one. Now lets go recruit some citizens to save the city." Said Lothor.  
The two of them left the ship and set out on their quest.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Recruits

Gathering the Troops  
Chapter 2 The First Recruits  
By: Major144  
I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor and Motodrone walked up to the Blue Bay Harbor Aquarium. Lothor looked at one of the records.  
"This seems to be the right place." He said.  
"Who are we looking for?" Asked Motodrone.  
"A alien by the name of Vexacus." Replied Lothor. "And according to this file he works at the shark exhibit at the aquarium." He said.  
They walked into the aquarium. The first thing they noticed was a large crowd of people, aliens, and Kelzks excitedly heading towards one part of the aquarium. They followed the crowd and walked into a large room. There was a large tank if water full of sharks. At the bottom of the tank stood a shark like alien with a head mic holding a bag and a sword.  
"Hello there folks and welcome to shark feeding at the aquarium. My name is Vexacus." Said the alien through his mic.  
"That's the guy were looking for." Said Lothor.  
Everyone watched in amazement as Vexacus calmly stuck his sword in the bag and pulled it out on the tip of his sword was a piece of fish. Vexacus pointed his sword above his head and a shark swam by and plucked the fish off of the sword and ate it. Vexacus repeated the process a couple more times. The sharks seemed to love. A few let him even stroke them.  
"Him seems quite brave and it looks like he knows what's his doing." Said Motodrone.  
"Agreed." Said Lothor. "It looks like his shows about done lets go talk to him." He said.  
They asked the aquarium owners if they could go to the back to speak with Vexacus. The aquarium owners allowed them to go back. They saw Vexacus walking with a frog alien know as Amphibidor. Vexacus was drying himself off with a towel. When he was done he handed it to Amphibidor who walked away.  
"That was quite a show you put on." Said Lothor.  
"Why thank you." Said Vexacus. Hey aren't you the mayor?" He asked.  
"Yes I am and this is my secretary Motodrone." Replied Lothor.  
"Hi." Said Motodrone.  
"What can I do for you?" Asked Vexacus.  
"We are looking for outstanding citizens to recruit to help battle the rangers." Said Lothor.  
"I'm an outstanding citizen?" Asked Vexacus.  
"Yes you are." Said Motodrone.  
"But I'm not some kind of warrior." Said Vexacus.  
"You have the attributes of one. You have courage." Said Lothor.  
Vexacus thought for a moment.  
"I guess I do have courage. Your right the rangers need to be delta with. They are causing senseless destruction and harm for no apparent reason. When sharks do attack they have a reason usually its for food or they feel threaten. Alright Lothor I'll join you." Said Vexacus as he reached out his hand.  
Lothor took out his hand and shock it.  
"Thank you." He said.  
They left the aquarium.  
"Lothor pulled out another file ok are next stop is the museum.  
The trio set out for the museum.  
"Who are we recruiting at the museum?" Aked Vexacus.  
"We are go to recruit a fellow by the name of Shimazu who works in the history of ancient Japan exhibit." Replied Lothor.  
They made it to the museum and walked into the lobby. They saw a ballon alien know as Inflatron passing out balloons to children. They found the directory and went to the history of ancient Japan exhibit. They found a crowd and went to go see what they were looking at. They were looking a stage. On the dressed in authentic Japanese clothes was Shimazu. He was not alone there was some Kelzks and three wolf like creatures known as Wolfblades. The stage was decorated with huts, trees, and rocks  
"Welcome everybody to our little play. This is the story of how a wise man lead his village into defeating a group of vicious warriors." Said Shimazu.  
All the creature on stage moved into position. The play begun the Kelzks were seen working and playing around the village.  
"Once there was a peaceful village." Said Shimazu. "But one day a group of vicious warriors came and attacked." He said.  
The Wolfblades came onto the stage waving staffs and chased the the Kelzks.  
"The warriors were to strong to fight directly." Said Shimazu. "The warriors raid the village several times until they couldn't stand it no more. The wise of the villagers came up with a plan to defeat them." He said.  
Shimazu steps in and gathers the Kalezks around him in a huddle to discus a plan. They broke off and scattered. The Wolfeblades come in and see three Kelzks. The Kelzks split up and the Wolfblades each chase one Kelzk. One Kelzk runs between two trees. As soon as it was past the trees two Kelzks who were hiding behind the trees raised a rope that was between the the two trees a couple of feet. The Wolfblade chasing the Kalezk tripped on the rope fell down and was knocked out. The second Kelzk runs into a clearing and hides in a bush. The Wolfblade enters the clearing. Some Kelzks have a tree bent to the ground with a rope to make a makeshift catapult. On the catapult was a blow up ball made to look like a rock. They launched it and it hit the Wolfblade knocking it out. The third Kalezk was corned by the last Wolfblade. It raised it's staff over its head ready to strike. A bunch of Kelzks come up from behind with Shimazu riding on top of their shoulders. Shimazu reached out and yanked the Wolfblade's staff from it's hand. The Wolfblade turned around in confusion. Shimazu whacked it on the top of it's head with the staff. The Wolfblade fell to the ground unconscious. The audience clapped and cheered.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the show." Said Shimazu as he and the rest of the creatures on stage took a bow.  
"He's good." Said Lothor  
Motodrone and Vexacus nodded in agreement. They went to go talk with Shimazu.  
"That was quite a performance you put on." Said Lothor.  
"Why thank you. Hey your the mayor!" Said Shimazu.  
"Yes I am. And these are my companions Motodrone and Vexacus. We are looking to recruit you to help us battle the rangers." Said.  
"But I just work at a museum." Said Shimazu.  
"You do, but you good traits of knowledge and wisdom which could come in great handy in a battle." Said Lothor.  
"I suppose I do."  
"If there's two things I've learned from history it's that knowledge is a great force and that it takes good brave people to stop those who are evil." Said Lothor.  
"Your right. I will join you." Said Shimazu. "Just let me tell my workers what's going on." He said.  
He told the workers what was going on. The workers wanted to go with him.  
"Ok ok. I'll take the Kalzks. Wolfblades I leave you in charge f this exhibit and with protecting everyone in the museum." Said Shimazu.  
The Wolfeblades nodded in agreement.  
Lothor group left with Shimazu and a group of Kalzks accompanying them on their quest.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Hippie Nieces

Gathering the Troops  
Chapter 3 Hippie Nieces  
By: Major144  
I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor and the rest of his group traveled into the park. Aliens and humans were seen through out the park doing leisure activities such as having picnics, playing with frisbees and kites, and just having a good time. Lothor watched all this with happiness. This is what he and the others were going to protect. These were his citizens who had elected him to protect and lead the city. And he was going to protect them.  
"Who are we recruiting here?" Asked Motodrone.  
"We are going to recruit two girls named Marah and Kapri. They are my nieces." Said Lothor.  
The group approached a crowd that seemed to be dancing. Two girls were leading the dancers with tambourine. One had pink hair and the other had brown hair. The girls looked to see Lothor.  
"Uncle Lothor!" Both the girls cried as they ran over and hugged Lother.  
"Hello Marah. Hello Kapi." Said Lothor as he hugged them back.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Marah.  
"And who are your friends?" Asked Kapri.  
"I on a quest to recruit the city's most outstanding citizens to help me battle and defeat the evil power rangers. These are my recruits. You already know Motodrone. This is Vexacus and Shimazu and his Kalzk assistants." Explained Lothor.  
"Wait are you here to recruit us?" Asked Marah.  
"Yes." Replied Lothor.  
"But were not warriors or anything like that." Said Kapri.  
"That is true. But you both poses a love for peace and a great desire to protect it. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Said Lothor as he started turning around to leave.  
"Wait!" Both nieces shouted.  
"Your right we do have a great desire to protect peace." Said Marah.  
"Your family. We're not going to simply wait on the sidelines and let you fight the rangers. Family members help each other in need. We're coming to help." Said Kapri.  
"Thank you girls." Said Lothor with a smile as he hugged his nieces.  
They joined the rest of the group.  
"We just have to make one more stop and then will be ready." Said Lothor.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Stock Boys

Gathering the Troops  
Chapter 4 Stock Boys  
By: Major144  
I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor and his group entered a bike store called "Storm Chargers" aliens and humans were shopping around the bike store looking at all the merchandise.  
"Who are we recruiting here?" Motodrone.  
"Two stick boys who work here. They are called Zurgane and Choobo." Replied Lothor.  
They walked up to a a pinkish looking woman wearing a name tag that read Kelly.  
"Excuse me miss. We are looking for two employees that go by the names Zurgane and Choobo. Can you tell use where they are?" Asked Lothor.  
"Oh there in the back." Said Kelly. "Let me call for you." She said. "Hey stock boys front and center! Some people want to see you!" She shouted.  
Two aliens came in from the back of the store. One looked like a samurai wearing armor and the other was a tall green giant. The armored one was carrying a couple of boxes and tripped and fell.  
"Watch where your going Zurgane! Man you are clumsy!" Shouted the the green alien.  
"I'm sorry head stock boy Choobo." Said Zurgane.  
Zurgane grabbed the boxes and started standing up. Choobo lead over and got to close. The back of Zurgane's helmeted head hit the front of Choobo's face.  
"Owww!" They both said at the same time.  
After that incident they noticed Lothor and his group and greeted them and introduce themselves. They asked what they wanted.  
"We're here to recruit you to help battle alongside us against the power rangers and save the city." Explained Lothor.  
"But what good are we?" Asked Choobo.  
"Yeah why would you want to recruit us?" Added Zurgane.  
"You are some of our city's most outstanding citizens and you both poses great qualities that would make excellent members for our team. Choobo you poses great strength. Zurgane you poses great loyalty for any good cause." Explained Lothor.  
Choobo and Zurgane looked at one another and then back at Lothor and his group.  
"We're in." Said Choobo. "I always wanted to do something brave." He said.  
"We're behind you all the way." Said Zurgane. "This city is our home and we will defend." He said.  
"Thank you both." Said Lothor. "Now that we have everyone lets get moving and put and put an end to the evil power rangers." He said  
They all left the store.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Speech

Gathering the Troops  
Chapter 5 Speech  
By: Major144  
I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor gathered his troops up in front of his ship. He stood up before them to deliver a speech.  
"Thank you all for agreeing to join me in battle against the evil power rangers. Some of you are my family members, some of you have worked with me in office, and some of you I've just met today. I know some of you have doubts about your abilities and the abilities of your comrades. Let me put your mind at ease. You all poses great qualities. Some of you poses bravery, wisdom, a love to protect peace, loyalty, and strength. These are the qualities that make great warriors for justice and peace." Said Lothor.  
Everybody clapped.  
"Are you all with me?" Asked Lothor.  
"Yes!" Shouted Vexacus as he waved his sword in the air.  
"Yes!" Shouted Shimazu as he and his Kalzks pumped their fist in the air.  
"We're with you uncle!" Shouted Marah and Kapri.  
"Yes!" Shouted Zurgane as he waved his swords in the air and accidentally hit Choobo in the head.  
"Owwww! Cried Choobo. "I'm with you you somebody has to make sure Zurgane doesn't mess things up." He said as he waved his staff.  
"Let's go and stop the rangers!" Shouted Lothor.  
"Yes!" The army shouted.  
The small army marched off to defeat the rangers and save their city.

The End.


End file.
